With Kindness as my sword
by A.K.A.TINY
Summary: I preferred to kill with kindness rather than kill with magic or fists. I don't actually kill anyone but I find it easier to break through a person's real self with kindness then with pain and hurt. Idea belongs to XxMixedXxLoverXx she let me write it tho
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just want to say for starters that this story idea is one I got from XxMixedXxLoverXx when she posted some idea's up asking if anyone wanted to write her idea's. This story won't delay any update on my other stories. This one may take a little longer to update cause i'm going to try focus on my other stories but i will try my best with this one so don't worry.**

**So please read and review**

**TINY**

* * *

><p><strong>Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around. ~Leo Buscaglia<strong>

* * *

><p>My bag went flying as I was pushed from behind. I didn't even have to hear the snap of my wrist breaking to know it was broken. My eyes watered slightly as my left wrist began to throb painfully. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I sat up slowly and looked around for my bag. My heart sank as I saw Sirius Black holding my bag from the tip of his index finger. Why was he doing this I thought he was different?<p>

"Drop something Potter?" he sneered at me his eyes glinting. His older brother Regulus Black stood behind him his arms crossed over his chest glaring at me along with his cousin Nymphadora Tonks.

"Give Bella her bag back Sirius" I heard somebody say from behind me. I turned to find Remus and my twin brother James stood glaring at Sirius and his family.

I felt something warm and wet run down my hand. I looked down to find that the back of my hand had a deep cut on it going from my little finger all the way round to the inside of my wrist. I knew as I looked at it that I'd get a scar. My blood dripped on the floor as I stood up slowly. Remus came over as soon as he saw me try to move and helped me to my feet.

"What the hell did you do to her?" James roared as he too caught site of my bloody hand and broken wrist. Sirius's eyes widened and an emotion I couldn't recognise flashed though his eyes for a fraction of a second before they grew cold again.

"She's not worthy of having pure blood and neither are you. You're both blood traitors." Nymphadora spat her eyes flashing as she glared at my brother. I could see James's control on his anger slipping as Nymphadora spoke.

"Don't James, Sirius Black isn't worth it and neither is his cousin" I said softly letting go of Remus and standing in front of my brother as he went to go for Sirius. I preferred to kill with kindness rather than kill with magic or fists. I don't actually kill anyone but I find it easier to break through a person's real self with kindness then with pain and hurt.

"But..." James started but trailed off when I gave him a look. He sighed but didn't do anything. He knew I didn't like fights.

"Come on Bella" Remus said quietly walking over to me and taking me by the shoulder. I shook my head and shrugged out of his grip. I turned away from him and James. I wasn't quite done with Sirius black. The smirk fell of his face as I walked up to him slowly. Nymphadora looked at me warily she knew I could do wand less magic even if I was in my first year. I was also her sole connection to stopping our fellow Gryffindor coming down hard on her cause she was related to the Blacks. We shared a dorm.

"My blood is on your hand Sirius Black and I hope you're happy cause right now I'm seeing just another Black who's just turned a shade darker then he already was. You disappoint me cause honestly I thought you were different I guess I'm just another blood traitor that got it wrong" I hissed in his ear as I gripped his hand tightly in my bloody one before I let go. I pulled away looked at Nymphadora again, nodded and turned my back on them as I walked over to my brother slowly as I cradled my bleeding and broken arm with my good one. What happened to the Sirius Black I met on the train? I sighed as James and Remus escorted me to the hospital wing already knowing the answer.

Sirius Black found out that I was Isabella Marie Potter twin of James Potter and daughter to Clarissa and Jonathan Potter. He found out I belong to a family which believed strongly that everyone was equal no matter what the blood status was. And I guess that's what made him hate me...

But like I say I prefer to kill with kindness...


	2. Chapter 2

**Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around ―Leo Buscaglia**

**3 weeks earlier... September 1****st**** 11:00am/Platform ¾**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I watched as my younger twin brother James ran and leapt onto the train. His rucksack swinging on his shoulder as he made the leap from the platform to the train as it started moving slowly.

"Go Bella hurry!" our farther cried pushing me forward urgently as James held his hand out to me. I ran along with the train before jumping onto the train. Panic flooded my system as I felt myself fall backwards slightly off the train. Just as I was I thought I was going to land back on the platform two sets of strong arms grabbed at me and pulled me through the carriage doorway and into the carriage. I landed on the floor with a loud thump in a disgruntled heap. My rucksack lay by side completely crinkled but otherwise unharmed.

"Next term James you need to have that ruddy owl in its cage hours before we leave! Not Seconds" I grumbled as I picked myself off the floor and brushed myself off. It was because of James owl's dislike of cages that we we're late getting to kings cross. I loved that owl and all but he wasn't half a pain sometimes.

"Oh come on Bells you know he doesn't like being in his cage" James said. I sighed and turned to look at him.

"Whatever James let's just find a compartment If there are any still free" I said rolling my eyes as his eyes lit up. I didn't like arguing with him. Or anybody for that matter really.

"Hey Remus thanks for helping my little brother pull me inside" I said smiling at Remus as I noticed him behind me. He blushed slightly but smiled at me all the same.

"Three minutes Bella! Three minutes!" I heard James grumble causing both me and Remus to laugh at him.

"Bella!" I heard somebody suddenly shout from behind us as we wondered down the hall to find an empty compartment. I turned and beamed as Alice Jenkins thundered down the hall towards me. Several older looking and taller people probably in the years above us pressed themselves against the walls of the narrow hall that stretched along the length of the carriage so as not to get knocked over by her as she ran past. As soon as she reached me she immediately through herself at me knocking me into James and sending all three of us to the floor.

"Hi Alice, um you mind letting us up?" I asked as James groaned from underneath me. She let go of me instantly and jumped to her feet.

"I'm so sorry Bella I'm just so happy to see you!" she said grabbing my outstretched hand and pulling me to my feet. I laughed slightly and told her it was ok as I turned to my slightly squashed and bewildered twin who was lying in a heap on the floor.

"Come on James up you get your creating a blockage" I said softly as I noticed the people behind us waiting to get past. I exchanged a look with Remus and Alice when I received a pain filled grunt in response. I sighed and grabbed his arm as Remus did the same. I nodded at Remus and simultaneously we both pulled him to his feet.

"You can put him in my compartment if you want its three doors down" said a boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes from behind us. I nodded and said my thanks before half dragging half carrying James down to that compartment. Alice slid the door open for us as we pulled James inside and dumped him in one of the seats causing him to groan slightly. I rolled my eyes at him before turning to the boy who had offered us to share his compartment with him.

"I'm Bella and that groaning mess over there is my twin brother James. Thanks for um...letting us share your compartment with you" I said faltering at the end, not really being sure what to say. He smiled at me before introducing himself as Frank long bottom and that it was ok. I nodded and smiled slightly as Alice blushed from beside Remus as she introduced herself as well.

"Bells can you pass me my rucksack please" James said about half an hour later as we all sat getting to know each other. It suddenly dawned on me as I handed James his rucksack that I didn't have mine. I stood up suddenly causing everyone to look at me as I sped over to the compartment door.

"Rucksack" I muttered as I slipped through the doorway and down the hall. I just caught the look of understanding flash across James features before I was running down the hall and back to the carriage door that James and Remus had pulled me through before. Safrina had been asleep in my rucksack when I had jumped onto the train. I was dreading what would happen if someone had found my rucksack and Safrina had woken up and attacked them. Safrina was my black and white snake. I had gotten her while James had gotten his owl. I reached the carriage door just as I caught site of a boy with shaggy black hair picking up my rucksack.

**(Bella's snake is on my profile)**

"Please...can I have my rucksack?" I asked startling him slightly causing him to drop it on to the floor. I heard Safrina hiss from inside my rucksack and prayed to god that the boy in front of me wasn't terrified of snakes because I could see her head peaking out of my rucksack as the boy turned to look at me. My eyes widened as I focused back on the boy stood in front of me with his arms crossed. He was clearly from the Black family judging by his wild black hair and the slightly sinister look in his grey eyes.

"Sorry I thought..." he trailed off his eyes widening as Safrina slithered out of my bag towards my feet. I knelt down so she could wrap herself around my arm.

"Its fine, don't worry about it" I said smiling softly at him. I reached down and grabbed my bag as Safrina flicked her tongue against my neck in content. I couldn't really speak Parseltongue but I had always had a slightly weird connection with snakes.

"I'm Sirius" he said as I shoulder my rucksack. He'd just confirmed that he was part of the black family and my heart sank. He seemed so nice but I guess that would all change when he found out my last name.

"Well Sirius I'm Bella...

**A/N: I'm really sorry that it's been so long. I lost my memory stick with all my current stories I have going and all my ideas for future stories...Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Sorry it's a cliffy but the rest will be up soon I promise**

**PS: Any questions just ask and I'll answer as best I can...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorting Ceremony Sirius P.O.V:

I watched her as she walked up to the small stool to get sorted. She wouldn't be in Slytherin she wasn't worthy. She after all was a Potter, a blood traitor. Her family where known for their stupid beliefs that everyone was equal whether they we're a muggle or pureblood. She wouldn't survive in Slytherin if she believed that crap.

"Gryffindor!" the old hat shouted as soon as it touched her chocolate brown curls. Her eyes lit up and she practically ran to sit next to the mud blood girl Alice, I think her name was.

"She'd almost be pretty if she wasn't a blood traitor" My brother Regulas spat from beside me as he too watched her sit down and converse with the mud blood.

"Almost" I agreed coldly my chest aching slightly as I watched her introduce herself to my cousin who'd just been put in Gryffindor. Mother wouldn't be happy to see Nymphadora conversing with a blood traitor, especially a Potter. I sighed and shook my head just as the food appeared in front of me.

Almost...

**A/N: I know this is incredibly short and I'm sorry but I felt it was best to have Sirius's point of view as one chapter before going back to Bella's. Before I get messaged loads you'll find out what happened on the train between Sirius and Bella in a couple of chapters. So bare with me and please review and tell me what you thought of Sirius's **

**TINY**

**P.S: I hope everyone had a good Christmas and start to the New Year :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Great hall start of feast/Bella's P.O.V: (When Bella introduces herself to Nymphadora)

I frowned as a girl with really dark brown hair sat down beside me. She reminded me of Sirius Black, the boy I met on the train. I frowned as I thought of Sirius. He was so nice to me until he heard my last name. I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts before I tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hi I'm Bella Potter it's nice to meet you" I said with a soft smile. She looked at me with disgust at the mention of my last name.

"Nymphadora Tonks and I don't associate with blood traitors" She snapped coldly. I flinched but didn't say anything.

"Don't speak to my Sister like that" James hissed across the table angrily. I shook my head at him slightly.

"Don't James I'm ok, leave her alone" I said staring him down when he tried to protest. He sighed in the end and gave up after casting me a meaningful glance. He'd bring this up later I could tell. James didn't drop things easily.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Nymphadora" I said to her as she looked at me shocked. She nodded slightly before going back to her food with a slightly shocked expression still on her face. I turned to Alice who was talking to a girl called Lily Evans and got into a heated discussion about a couple of fourth year boys down the table that kept staring at us. I noticed James glancing at Lily ever so often and couldn't help but smile.

After the feast was over I walked with Nymphadora towards our common room while Alice walked with Lily and a couple of other girls we knew from back at home. Nymphadora was quite as I walked beside her up the stairs.

"Your related to Sirius Black aren't you?" I asked quietly as we stopped with the rest of the first years outside the entrance to our common room.

"What's it to you?" she snapped quickly making a couple of other first years turn to look at us.

"Nothing actually I was just wondering" I said as my brother walked towards us. I sighed when I noticed his expression as he came over.

"What is it with you? Why is it you and all the other Blacks and their relatives think their better than everyone else?" James snapped before I could stop him. I frowned at my brothers actions.

"James..."

"You've got nothing to say now haven't you since your family isn't around!" James goaded glaring at her all while ignoring me. A group of boys behind him sniggered at his words.

"James that's enough, Leave her alone!" I snapped stepping in front of her.

"What you're defending her after she called you a blood traitor?" James asked shock all over his features.

"Yes James I am. If you've got a problem with that then deal with it! That go's for everyone else to, if any of you have a problem with her deal with it cause I won't tolerate it!" I snapped angrily glaring at my twin brother and the surrounding crowd.

"Come on everyone inside the common room now! Curfew's at ten!" the prefect bellowed making everyone turn back to the entrance to the common room.

"Thanks" I heard Nymphadora say quietly as we stepped through the entrance to the common room.

"It's ok" I said back quietly as we both turned to listen to the prefect as he explained about dormitories.

**A/N: Chapter four! What'd you think? Is this ok? Cause I'm not too sure whether I should re write it or not so people's opinions are greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks,**

**TINY**


End file.
